Field
Example embodiments in general relate to a gaze initiated interaction technique for inviting, initiating and performing interaction between wearers of head-mountable devices.
Prior Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
With the advent of wearable devices the concept of point-of-interest beacons has received an increasing amount of attention in recent years, with the iBeacon technology becoming more and more prevalent. Current technology is centered around beacons being assigned unique identifiers, such as UUIDs, and configuring these beacons to transmit their static and permanent identifiers with a low range omnidirectional transmitter, such as Bluetooth LE. Whilst this technology is particularly suited to allow interfacing the point-of-interface beacons of large and inanimate objects, such as buildings or storefronts, there are a number of shortcomings which currently stand in the way of using point-of-interest beacons to facilitate interpersonal communication.